Savin' Me
by Asteon
Summary: Do you ever wonder what would happen if you had the power to stop death from happening, to be able to save your loved ones? It sounds tempting doesn't it? But you need to understand that everything has consequences. You can't save me. Nothing can...


**So I was watching a music video and I was inspired~ The song I am using is called "Savin' Me" by Nickleback. Thank you Divine Vengeance for editing this chapter, even though I know you know that I might have been high when I wrote it~ xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Nanoha' nor the song, they belong to their rightful owners~ **

**Anyways, let's get onto the first chapter~**

Savin' Me

By Nanoha-san

_Prison gates won't open up for me,__  
__on these hands and knees I'm crawlin'__  
__Oh, I reach for you.__  
__Well I'm terrified of these four walls,__  
__these iron bars can't hold my soul in,__  
__all I need is you._

Tick… 3…

Tick... 2…

Tick… 1…

Tick… 0…

Blood trailed down the tip of my fingers, dropping onto the already bloody floor. Tears overflowed her eyes as she looked emptily at the sky, making my stomach flip. Something inside was screaming: _ you killed another one…!_

"No…" I whispered. I shut my eyes tightly and ignored the shocked woman behind me. I sank down onto my knees and balled my fists. I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the dead woman in front of me. In my condition, I managed to reach forward and close her vacant eyes.

I only knew her for a day, but already, I felt the loss on my shoulders. Taking a deep breath, I stood up. I erased myself of any emotions, and slowly turned around. The girl's body was trembling and as I closed in on her, she would take shaky steps back. Her burgundy eyes were a new shade, a lighter shade. As I neared her, I could hear her mumbling words that I could not understand. She hit the end of the wall and sank down to her bottom.

"N-No..." She whimpered. "There is just no way that h-happened…" Her eyes looked at the body and back to me. Her eyes dilated for a second and she leaned forward and vomited in front of me. Kind of grossed out, I kneeled down, and pulled her hair back awkwardly. Her face shot up almost instantly as my hand touched her, and she smacked it back.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled. I moved my hand back and I could sense a feeling inside me that I haven't felt in a long time: hurt. I mean…I've felt many emotions before, loss, suffering, pressure, things that involve losing people, but I've never felt hurt in a very long time, especially from someone I cared for. I block as many emotions as I can, but things like this, it's simply impossible to block.

I took a step back. "I'm sorry…" I whispered. I turned around and walked away from her. I could hear her stumbling up, but I ran, not wanting to cause her anymore trouble. When she rounds the corner, I will be out of sight.

_Monday: 2:34:54pm, Unimari Mall. _

Browsing through the clothes, I kept my eye on the target. She was talking to a girl about my age, laughing and flirting. I grabbed a bunch of random clothes and went to the changing room right by them. I put them aside and listened.

"Soooo, pick you up around 8-9-ish?" My target said. The girl she was talking to giggled and I could hear her agree with excitement. "'Kay, I'll see you there. Now if you excuse me, I have some work to do." The girl said some words of good-bye and left. I was still listening so intently that I didn't realize that she was so close when she said:

"Can I help you with anything, Miss? Need a different size for anything, maybe even getting an opinion on something?" I put on a dress as fast as I could and tried to zip it up, but my hand couldn't reach.

"Um… actually, maybe you can." I said. I opened the door and took step forward. I turned around. I could feel her gaze on my back and I shivered. "Can you zip it up?" I thought I was going to have to repeat myself again when she didn't answer, but then warm hands touched my exposed back. I could feel goose bumps form on my skin as her fingertips trailed up my back as the zipper went up. When she was done, I turned to face her.

"T-Thank you," I said softly. She smiled brightly at me and her gaze went down to my body. My cheeks tinted red slightly as I realized she was checking me out. I mentally slapped myself.

"U-Um…" She nodded approvingly and looked up.

"I like it." I blinked.

"Eh…?"

"The dress, it looks good on you." Oh. I chuckled nervously and nodded.

"Ah…thank you. I might just get it." I mentally slapped myself again, harder this time, with the next words that came out of my mouth. "Do you think you can help me out with some more?" I held up the stack I randomly picked. She briefly looked at the clothes and grinned.

"Of course I can." For the next hour it was just me trying on dresses while she helped me and gave her opinion on them. I ignored the timer hanging on her, and tried not to mess things up as I got to know her.

Her name was Fate T. Harlaown, her family owned the store I was in now and apparently a lot more in America. She went to an American college for a couple years and finished in Japan. She now owns a big chunk in her family's business and will inherit all of it when she turns 25. Right now she is 24, graduated not two months ago, and is helping her mother maintain this store.

Her character is very tricky to figure out. One minute she would be flirting with me and the next she would be all reserved, barely looking at me. Every once in a while, however, I would look above her to check the time. Time was running out, I had to keep this up as long as possible. I tried on nearly all the dresses I liked, but I still looked around, trying to spot something I missed. She noticed me looking and smiled softly.

"Are you looking for something else?" I nodded. Her smile grew. "We just got a new order and I believe to have seen a dress that would look perfect on you." Before I could even reply, she left to go fetch it. I sat down on a chair and waited for her return. I looked around me and realized just how many dresses I tried on. There seemed to be at least fifty of them lying on the ground, ten to the side (the ones I wanted to buy). I picked up the first one I put on and felt the silk-like material on my fingers. I heard footsteps come my way and I looked up just in time to see Fate come with the dress. The dress was in a white bag which she immediately handed to me and dragged me into the dressing room.

"There, try it on." Dumbfounded, I closed the door, and opened the bag. My mouth hung open as I took a look at the dress. I gulped. I took off my clothes slowly, and slipped the dress on. I turned to look at the mirror. I swear my jaw dislocated. It felt like the dress wasn't even on me. The soft light material clung to my skin, showing every curve in my body. The length of it dragged onto the floor, curving out as it got longer. The dress was strapless itself, but the V-neck also curved out, showing way too much cleavage than I would like. The blue color brought my slate blue eyes out, sparkling at the dark color of the dress.

"Hot damn…"

"Hey, are you alright in there?" I jumped at the voice, but stood my ground. "Come on, let me see, let me see~" I gulped again. I took the doorknob in my hand and opened it shakily. When the door was opened a crack, Fate swung it open, eager to see the dress. I covered myself by crossing my arms and I looked away shyly.

"So, how do I look?" She made a gesture to spin around, and I did. A little self-conscious, I kept my eyes away from her. I heard her whistle and made the mistake of looking up. My eyes met with hers. My breath hitched and it took all my will to look away. Her eyes were truly beautiful. I pinched my arm lightly, trying to bring myself back. I took a deep breath and tried to fix myself.

I didn't know what was going on with me today; I never act like this. I hardly know this girl. I just met her an hour ago and already I'm embarrassed by random things. I have to pull myself together; I can't let something mess up again. I looked up at her timer again and my teeth clenched together. Just a few more minutes. I had to keep my eyes out.

"-ey..." I felt pressure on my stomach and I jumped. I looked up as Fate smile at me.

"You still present in there, Gorgeous?" I couldn't help the small blush that spread on my cheeks. I meekly nodded. "Good, but did you hear anything I said?" She must have seen my face because her smile grew, and she went on. "I said it looked perfect on you, even beyond that. It looks like the dress was made to be worn by you." She opened her arms wide to emphasize what she was talking about. I opened my mouth to say something but a scream stopped me. A loud bang was heard from the entrance of the door and I did not expect to hear the next words.

"_Everyone, get on the ground! This is a robbery_!"

XXX

I grabbed Fate's hand and led her to the dressing room I was in and shut the door. I pushed her to the wall and covered her mouth. I ignored the tingling sensation as my hand touched her luscious lips. I pressed my finger to my mouth in a 'quiet' gesture. Footsteps were heard near us, and I prayed to someone that the person wouldn't check the room.

I could make out the screeching noise as the other rooms were being opened. I silently reached down to where my jeans were, and took out the unique knife I always carried. Fate's eyes widened and she slightly trembled. I shook my head slowly.

"I won't hurt you… I promise." She didn't relax. I sighed and removed my hand. "Stay here, Fate-chan. I will save us." I turned to go but a hand stopped me.

"Are you crazy…?" She whispered. "You'll get yourself killed!" Why would she care?

"You don't understand what I can do, trust me." She shook her head. Her hands were trembling.

"No, YOU don't understand. They have _gun_s, and you only have a knife," She nodded to the knife I was holding. "You won't stand a chance. What do you think you'll accomplish? You'll die." I smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry Fate, but I have to do this. It's the only way to insure our survival." With that, I wrenched my hand from hers, and opened the door. I closed it, and took a deep breath.

1…

2…

3…

Time slowed as I turned to face the enemy. I could see him slowly lifting his gun, but before he could aim, the gun was on the floor and so was his unconscious body. I grabbed the gun and moved behind the clothes silently. Before they could turn around, I ducked behind a check-out desk. I listened carefully.

"Did you see her here?" The man's voice said.

"No…but our resources said she'd be here. After all, she is basically the owner of this place. Boss made sure of it." I clenched the gun hard against my chest. Fate. They were after her. "Where's Nick? He was supposed to check the back."

"Don't know." A new raspy voice said. "But make sure he didn't find any trouble. Check it out." I heard footsteps start to head their way to where the dressing room was. I looked down at the hand gun and made sure it was loaded. I cocked it and poked my head out and pointed the gun at them.

Two bullets fired and found their mark. Both bullets landed in non-vital parts in the body. The men toppled to the ground holding their stomachs, and before the others could make a move, they were also hit in the stomach. One more was standing. He was looking around, trying to find me.

"Where are you!" It was the man with the raspy voice. I couldn't get good sight on him so I moved out more, showing half my body. I aimed.

_Click._

His eyes met mine. He smiled. Shit. I got up and ran to the stacks of clothes. Bullets were fired and were landing in places around me as I tried my oh-so hardest to not trip from the dress I was still wearing. I dodged behind another desk. I heard him cackle. "Where are you going? There is nowhere to run!" Che… "I wonder though… My boss, you see, he's a very smart man. He knows a lot of things. He told us we would encounter resistance when we came." I ignored him. A prick was felt on my thumb and blood ran down the blade I was holding. Tick. Tick. Tick. I heard a woman scream. Blood left my face as I recognized the voice. He wouldn't have…?

"Get out of your hiding spot, little girl, and face me." I took a deep breath, and left the space I was in, facing the enemy. He was a grubby thing, with long, tangled hair, a scruffy beard and eyes that looked like he's been through hell. A knife was pointed to her throat and his hand was brutally wrapped around her waist. The knife came closer to her neck, she yelped.

"That's enough! Let her go, there is no need for that." He smiled cruelly.

"You see, little girlie, that's not how things work. First, girlie, put down that knife. Yes, I can see it." I ignored him. I looked deep in her eyes, trying to tell her what I wanted. Her eyes were simply terrifying; I didn't want to look at them. It hurt too much. I've seen the look way too many times.

"Hey! Do you understand me? I said: Put. The. Fucking. Knife. Down." I trained my eyes on him.

"What's your name?" He looked startled but answered. "Chen, they call me Chen. Yours?"

I smiled crookedly. "Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha." He was about to speak but lost focus when Fate's foot landed on his. Before he could regain his step, my knife was embedded in his throat. He released Fate and fell downwards. Absolute silence was heard next, except for the screams of sirens in the far distance. The only thing I noticed was the timer on Fate's head, stop, and regain time. Relief spread throughout my body.

XXX

_Monday: 5:55:35pm, walking down a street._

You know, there are times when I wonder what goes on in people's minds. This is why when I had the chance to go to college, I wanted to take a psychology class. She insisted on following me and didn't stop when I just walked off and left. So here I am, walking to my apartment with the girl beside me, carrying some of my bags. I sighed.

"You know… after what you have been through, you should go home." Most of the times, when I come to save the day like that, they don't want anything to do with me. They leave without even a thank you. I understand though; I don't even want anything to do with myself. Yet this girl, this girl who was scared of me before, is now following me. I didn't know what to do.

"You saved my life, the least I can do is walk you home and-" I stopped and turned around.

"And what? I'm dangerous. Get a way while you can. Bad things come from me. As you can see, things like that happen to me way too often. If you leave now, your life won't be at risk." She just tilted her head. "What? Do I need to spell it for you?" No response. "Guh!" I flapped my arms in the air and stomped away. I ignored her presence the whole way to my apartment.

I looked around me, looking at everything and nothing. I ignored most of the presences of the people who were also walking on the street, staring at us from the alleyways, or the cracks of curtains in the windows. You could say my neighborhood was bad, but it was okay with me. However, to a rich girl like Fate, it's like the outskirts of the ghetto. She probably was scared out of her mind. I would protect her though. I mean, I just protected her before. I wouldn't want that effort to be in vain.

I could see my apartment in view now and I picked up my pace. Fate didn't have trouble following my pace. I bit my lip. I was trying my hardest to be cold to her and I'm sure she realized that by now. Before shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have spent that much time with her before. It only makes things harder when I leave, and trust me I ALWAYS leave. It's a straight fact. I have other things I have to do; I can't make things harder on myself.

I was just about to cross the deserted road when a tall man blocked my way. I tried to move to the side but he blocked my way again, putting a strong hand on my shoulder. I looked up and glared at him.

"What is it?" I gritted my teeth together. His eyes were glazed over, probably from a long day of drugs and drinking. A certain smell was in the air. I recognized it instantly. I turned to the alleyway. A girl of about sixteen lay in the shadows, trying to cover herself but too weak to. Her clothes were ripped and torn in various place, most revealing inappropriate spots, and I could just make out her panties to the side (ripped and shredded). My hands reached slightly to where my knife was.

"What the fuck did you do to that poor girl?" I said as calmly as I could. He opened his mouth into a full smile, showing his teeth (well, the ones he still had) and flicked his tongue out. Saliva fell from the corner of his lip and he licked it off. My stomach turned. His hand moved down, tracing my curves.

"Hey there, Sweets." His words slurred as he talked. "Why don't you and your friend over there come to the corner with me? I could show you two a good time." A voice bounced off in my head, a far off memory returning even though it was not wanted.

"You didn't answer my question, _sir_. What did you do to that girl?" I nearly growled as I spoke but the bastard in front of me didn't even bat his eyelashes. His eyes were totally fixated on my chest. I could feel my head throb as my blood boiled, pulsing to the vein on my forehead. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard, trying to calm down but more memories started to manifest. I staggered back slightly. That was all he needed.

With great strength the man pushed me into the alley and into a wall. I sucked in a deep breath, trying to regain my steps. His breath was just on me, causing me to shiver and slightly shake. The scent of drugs, alcohol, and sex hits my nostrils like a new wave of air, burning them to the point that I want to gasp. His body rubbed against me and for the first time in a long time, I felt weak; I felt like I was going to crumble. His lips touched my neck and I made a small sound in the back of my throat. I was scared. I didn't know why my body wouldn't fight back. Just as I was about to collapse, he was gone.

My eyes snapped open and I saw that Fate was on top of the man, trying to fend him off. I was breathing heavily now, trying snap out of it. I couldn't, however. The memories were strong, like they just happened yesterday. The man's face changed to the man of my memory, shifting back and forth, making my eyes sting. I could hear Fate scream at me, but I couldn't understand her; her whole body disappeared. It was just the man and me now, in the cold dark alley.

He looked like he pushed Fate off, and staggered to his feet. He walked toward me, a grin on his face. The grin was still slightly toothless, but I didn't notice. I was too busy noticing how he changes back and forth to that man on that night. I stumbled back, tripped over something and fell to my bottom. The man jumped me, pinning me to the ground. His hands roamed my body, feeling me up as his tongue and lips explored my exposed skin. His breath hit me. My back stood stand up as his lips went to my ear.

"Have you ever been treated by a real man before?" My eyes snapped open as the familiar words were said. I started to shiver uncontrollably. "No?" I knew the next words before they left his lips. "I'll show you then." Something inside me busted open. My eyesight was lost for a second and the next thing I knew, his weight left mine and I was on top of him. My knife was positioned at his throat, so close that a trail of blood left his skin. I was about to slit his throat when a voice stopped me.

"No!" It was HER voice. My eyes left his terrified eyes and landed on hers.

"He doesn't deserve to live!" I snapped. She flinched slightly, but stood her ground.

"A life is still a life! No matter what kind of person! Leave him, call the police, and lock him up for good." I didn't leave my position. "Nanoha… let him go." I looked back and his face changed back and forth again. I closed my rigid eyes and started to think. I pushed back the dark memories, trying to get rid of them, for good this time. It took a while but I managed. For now.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was now that drunken bastard again. That actually made me, slightly relieved. I picked my knife up, flipped it, and smacked him with the back of it, knocking him unconscious. She never said I couldn't hit him. I got up off him and looked at the younger girl. Her eyes widened and she got up and ran away into the alley. See, why couldn't Fate be like that too?

I then faced her. She had a small cut on her head that was bleeding out, but it didn't look fatal, which was a good thing. I nodded to her. I then grabbed my bags and walked up to my apartment building. I could hear her behind me. I get my key, opened the door quickly and walked in. I let Fate in and closed the door. I walked right passed the front desk (no one was there) and into the elevator. We went up two flights and exited the elevator.

The smell of mold, sweat, and smoke hit my nose but I ignored it, as I was used to it by now. As we walked into the darkly lit hall, each foot step caused a creak as the old floor complained. Cracks and mold showed on the surface of the walls, bringing out the ugliness of the apartments. Other than these things, it wasn't so bad, until the old couple next door started arguing about crap.

I finally found the door, Room 215, the last room on this floor. I unlocked it and ushered Fate in. Without a word, I dropped my bags and left Fate at the door. I went in the bathroom, grabbed the first aid kit, and came back. I pointed to the seat on the couch, she complied by sitting. For the next five minutes or so, I cleaned her wound and bandaged it. The whole time we did not talk, not even mumble.

I excused myself to the bathroom and went to clean my own wounds. I wasn't as cut up as I thought I'd be, but still, I had to clean the injuries I had. Once I was done, I just stood there silently, staring at myself in the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot, my hair a mess, and it looked as if I went on a rage. I've never seen my eyes like that before. The light blue shade I usually have was a darker shade, alluring, yet toxic. I frighten even myself with them.

I turned the facet on and splashed my face with cold water. After that I went back in the living room, where Fate was not only making herself comfortable, but someone else was keeping her company. I bit my lip.

"Vivio…" I said. I said it as a whisper but she still managed to hear me. She turned around and lunged at me, wrapping her tiny arms around my waist. I picked her up and squeezed her tightly.

"Mama!" She squealed slightly and held onto me. "I thought you wouldn't be back till later!" I smiled softly at her.

"I'm sorry Vivio, I was wrong and I got off work early." I kissed her forehead, bringing out a fit of giggles. I smiled more; I could always smile around her. For the next ten minutes I explained to Vivio who Fate was, telling her she was a co-worker at my job. Vivio believed it, and Fate stuck with it as well. Oh well. When we were done talking, I told Vivio to go to sleep. It was still early, but meh, she needs her sleep. She's a growing girl.

When she was in bed, I sat on the couch across from Fate. I laid my head in my palm. "So… Fate-chan, you can stay here for the night if you wish. I wouldn't go outside at this hour. There'll be more trouble than before. Though, if you truly wish to leave, I'll escort you the way. Your call." I watched as her eyebrows knit forwards in concentration. I then thought of something.

"Also… don't you have a date with that girl?" She blinked. She stared at me for a second, then shook her head.

"She'll be fine, I'll explain later. I'd rather stay here if you don't mind." I raised an eyebrow but dismissed any forming ideas.

"Well, you can have the couch. I'm exhausted, but if you need anything, my room is down that hall." I told her, pointing to the closed door. "Though, please knock if you do." I got up then and fetched her a pillow and a blanket. I set them beside her. "Goodnight, Fate-chan." She said the same and I went into my room. I quickly changed into my pajamas and fell onto my bed.

Sleep soon came. I was used to being able to sleep, even after the hard things that hit me with my job. I have too. If I didn't, I would be dead right now. If only I could fall asleep and have a nice dream, but that doesn't happen any more. My dreams now are nightmares, replays of failures and bad memories mixed together. It's hard waking up to them, but I'm somewhat used to it. Well, at least my body is. Mentally, however, I'm slowly dying to them. I won't admit it though. Maybe one day I will, but until that day comes, I'll have to bear with it.

And so, I dreamt of the stars falling, crushing everything with their might.

_End of chapter 1: Monday, 6:35:45. _

**There you have it, I hope it was to your liking :3 The chapters won't be fast coming, but I'll try. Also, I'll be updating ProtectorS hopefully soon. I've been lazy, and school has gotten to me, sorry 'bout that xP Thank you all to those who commented, added me to your favorites, your watch list :3 I'm glad you like the story~ Reviews are appreciated~ **

**Have a nice day~**


End file.
